Behind Every Great King
by Ocean Mint Leaves
Summary: ...There is a great Queen pulling the strings…and a warlock. In which Merlin and Gwen go above and beyond the call of duty and Arthur is clueless, as usual. Golden Age AU. No Slash. Oneshot.


When Paul Daniels does the 'bunny out of the hat trick.' on my TV, I do this.

* * *

**Behind Every Great King.**

* * *

There is something behind the throne greater than the King himself.

-William Pitt, The Elder.

* * *

He didn't even know how it started. One day, out of nowhere, Guinevere and him were executing a silent routine and it stuck because it worked. And one does not question things when they _work. _

Some things never changed and Merlin had the vague notion that it was the customary delivering of breakfast what started it all.

_"He doesn't want to get out of bed."_ Guinevere would say as they walked pass each other. Never halting his morning sprint towards Arthur's chambers with the King's morning meal balanced precariously on one hand Merlin would nod and keep walking. The servants soon learned that the almighty Court Sorcerer of Camelot would not stop his frenzied morning races towards the High King's chambers and probably trip along the way (bringing down costly vases with him). Almost overnight, the east hallways were free from anything breakable and fragile so that Merlin could run and trip without causing any inconveniences.

Half an hour later Guinevere was already walking through the hallways after spending time in the gardens, placing a hand on Merlin's shoulder when she encountered him halfway.

"He ate the drumsticks and the ham." Merlin announced, wrinkling his nose. "He refuses to eat the lettuce."

"Leave that to me." the Queen of Camelot replied soothingly. On the same heartbeat and walking a few steps with him she asked, " What about his...?

"Speech? I have it right here." He pulled a scroll from his robes so Gwen could see. "Already done and ready to be delivered. Did you-"

"Don't worry I'm making sure Bayard is sitting as far away as possible."

Sometimes it ended with a brief hug and sometimes it was just a gentle shoulder squeeze. Most days went on smoothly from there, with the occasional mishaps and _out-for-revenge-_sorcerers. ( Merlin thought that was getting quite _old_.) and so the tired but relieved smiles or hugs was their mutual congratulations for a job well done.

And then there were some...

It usually started with Merlin running around the castle, paying no heed to the hallways that _kept_ their elaborate ornaments. It usually ended with Arthur frowning at his Court Sorcerer and declaring him useless.

But.

Arthur's boots miraculously missed a very slippery spot. He avoided stepping into his council chambers with unkempt hair thanks to Guinevere's sharp eyes. Merlin somehow popped in by his side before his polite discussion with Lord Rufus turned not-so-polite and just a tad violent and after the feast Gwen reminded him he needed to address Lord Rufus before he went to sleep as a sign of courtesy.

These were the little things Arthur missed, such as Gwen lovingly ordering the cook to make venison after long, tedious meetings with the court and Merlin secretly enchanting his armor so that he was safer than sleeping toddler in his mothers arms whenever he was in battle.

_"_This is what I call_ teamwork._" Gwen had said proudly after another exhausting day of running after Arthur. Pulling Merlin into a hug and patting his cheek she added, "We make a great team, don't we Merlin?"

Merlin readily agreed.

It was true, after all, such as in that time the royal florist (who strongly resembled Mary the cook in size and hotheadedness.) decided that the newly crowned Queen Elena's arrival begged for fragrant flowers being thrown all over the place. All it took was a glare from her eyes and the castle staff began defoliating the copious amount of plants, not emitting a single peep.

No one but _Merlin_, who began running as soon as he saw them, flapping his arms as if he was a bird about to take flight.

"Oh, don't do _that_!"gasped Merlin, doing a leap that would put any acrobat to shame and crushing the petals with his fist. "Arthur is allergic to marigolds, he won't be happy if he begins sneezing when he's shaking Queen Elena's hand." and when Geoffrey looked at him with a raised eyebrow the warlock just said. "Well, he_ is_ my destiny." and shrugged.

The royal florist was about to smack him around the head when Gwen raised her voice and ordered everyone to stop. Those poor Camelotians defoliating the flowers were more than happy to oblige.

Yes, Merlin thought, they made a good team after all. (Arthur never knew he'd been seconds short of sneezing his way through the feast in honor of Elena.) But, as any good friend, he did notice ever-present Merlin had flower petals perched on his tousled hair and the number of his smirks grew alarmingly close to Morgana's.

Merlin suspected it was then when the royal prat began to think of special feast hats.

Of course it was Gwaine who ended cementing the High King's ideas with his out of place comments, which ranged from, "I wonder what you would look like if you had a funnel on your head, princess. It would still outshine that horrible thing you call crown." to the unforgettable and drunken ramble of, "Merlin mate, could you make the princess spin around on the floor if he _did_ had a funnel on his head? Wait, let me ask for one..."

Arthur had tried to act sneakily but there was nothing sneaky about scurrying around Merlin while pensively stroking his beard and then casually asking a knight to deliver a sealed letter to Hunith.

Merlin just let him be. He had more important things to worry about, such as: finishing what Arthur was saying when he lost focus for whatever reason ( relying on what Arthur deemed '_ a ridiculous knack for knowing what I'm thinking._'), dragging Arthur out of bed every other week, helping Gwen with the upcoming celebrations for Arthur's birthday, dragging _Gwaine_ out of the tavern every other week, helping Gaius with his researches, fulfilling his duties as Supreme Authority on Magic and sometimes running after Arthur when a late morning meant the King had his shirt inside out.

It meant that the day Arthur greeted him already dressed and with a glimmer upon his eyes Merlin was completely unprepared for what was coming.

"Merlin." the High King said in an appropriate sing-song tone, practically bouncing on the balls of his feet while circling his Court Sorcerer , as if he was an excited child instead of a fabled King and a _mature_ man. "I've got something for you."

And before Merlin could even _think _ of sprinting towards the door and cry out for Guinevere Arthur had already manhandled him into submission, sat him on a chair, and placed the most horrendous thing upon The Emrys' head.

Merlin threatened with turning Arthur into a horrible, slimy, gross thing if he didn't let go but the King only shrugged and made his case with a firm yank of the pointy hat downwards so that only Merlin's ears were visible. Then, of course, he came up with an unbeatable argument.

"It is my birthday tomorrow, Merlin." said Arthur. "You cannot refuse me _anything_."

Perhaps it was because Arthur had started celebrating his birthday again only the year before, perhaps the simple request simply melted Merlin's heart or maybe it was the fact that he had not seen his face on a mirror yet. Whatever the reason, Merlin could only open his mouth in silent protest and then march out of Arthur's chambers leaving a very smug looking King behind.

But a small smile began tugging the wizard's lips upwards when Merlin realized that, though his silence meant he would have to wear the horrid thing at Arthur's feast the next day, it didn't mean he couldn't change it however he pleased. (Maybe showing for the first time glimpses of the eccentric sorcerer he would one day be remembered as, the oh-so-mighty warlock rushed up the stairs to teach King Smugness a lesson. ) but, as it happens whenever revenge is involved, things turned out horribly wrong. Gwaine and Percival thought it was hilarious. Merlin thought the situation was just 'too-wrong-to-be-true.' Especially after Arthur warned him the feast would include Lords and kings whose lands would be a valuable addition to Albion's growing borders.

'I don't want any funny magic tricks, Merlin or I'll skin you alive." he'd said the night before. "Oh yes- and wear the hat. The most powerful man in my Court must be looking _presentable_ tomorrow."

So much for wishful thinking.

When Merlin entered the great hall the next morning with a smile that reached his ears and a twinkle in his eyes some had learned to fear, Arthur's own eyes sparkled with concealed amusement and the corner of his lips tugged upwards, as if he was trying to hide a snort.

He stood beside his King, as he always did, barely able of containing a smug grin of his own and trying his best to look as if he was hating every second that horrible hat sat upon his head. He couldn't remember the exact words he used but in the end his fabricated spell was working ( for Arthur's cheeks were reddening as he tried to hide peals of delighted laughter.) and Merlin was _winning_. Congratulating himself for his wit he wondered why he'd never thought of pulling a trick like that before. The hat was only visible to Arthur's eyes so that the prat would get his wish but all of the council members, knights and maidens saw nothing.

It was Gwen who busted his bubble when she sat down at Arthur's right and leaned back on her chair to address her best friend, smiling widely. "You look _adorable_, Merlin."

It took a few seconds for Merlin to realize what she was talking about.

"Wha- you mean you can _see_ Arthur's _stupid hat_?"

Gwen giggled, "It is not stupid, Merlin. It is-er, lovely..." she paused and giggled again. "Of course I can _see_ it!"

Arthur chose that moment to stand up and address the guests. Merlin chose that moment to take the cursed hat off and shake it as if it was some sort of musical instrument.

Then- it happened.

The_ horror._

Well, not exactly. Actually, it was quite the opposite. But judging by the way Merlin's mouth formed a perfect 'o' of terror and surprise that classification would be accurate.

Because it was while he shook the damned thing that a _bunny_ hopped off the hat and landed right beside Arthur's foot.

Technically, everything could've been solved in a few seconds were it not for the fact that the hat did not stop. Before Merlin could say '_Camelot_' three more adorable furry little creatures were already sniffing Arthur's boots.

Arthur was too distracted to notice but his Queen was not and soon enough she was jerking back and clasping her hand upon her mouth to muffle a cry of surprise at the same time Merlin abandoned all conventionality and threw himself to the floor in an effort to get the little bunnies before they ran off to- where the_ hell_ did they come from _anyway_?

It took a few seconds before Guinevere remembered the word _'lands_' and then '_Arthur_' and finally '_feast_. _Important feast_.' When she did though, she straightened immediately, saw that Arthur had finished thanking those present, and grabbed Merlin's elbow so that he would stand up, still sporting the facial expression of a spooked deer.

Arthur turned around smiling and both his Queen and his warlock grinned far too enthusiastically at him. Below the table bunnies were already nearing a dangerous dozen.

"Is anything the matter?"

"Why would you think that, My Lord?" said Guinevere cheerily.

"Everything fine, My King." said Merlin, sounding even_ cheerier_.

Arthur raised an eyebrow and turned around, clearly thinking nothing of it. Oh, but it was_ something_.

Merlin had been hoping that magical animals would've stopped appearing by then but the hat was lying face up on the floor and a parade of prairie bunnies was popping out of it as there was some sort of endless burrow inside of the stupid cone-shaped hat.

Thankfully Gwen took the initiative and after snapping her fingers and whispering something furiously on a servant's ear, she rounded the table and took Arthur's hand in hers at the exact same time music blossomed around them.

"Let's dance."

Before Arthur could do anything but squeak in protest she had already dragged him to the polished marble floor and prompted those around them to join them with a dazzling smile and an inviting '_come on!_'. She then looked around Arthur to glare at Merlin. The warlock dropped to his knees, muttering obscenities, and began crawling his way through the long feast table, gathering bunnies to his chest as he would've collected herbs.

It was then when Lady Rosalind of Sarahoute announced with that quivering tone typical of those already in their mature years. "Oh, dear me! I think I dropped my ring!" and started to bent down, unaware that she was about to be nose to nose with a furry prairie bunny.

In the middle of a twirl Gwen let go of Arthur's hand and ignored her fazed husband as she made her way towards Lady Rosalind (_sprinted_, actually.) and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Let me get it for you Lady Rosalind."

The elderly Lady barely had time to blink up at Guinevere before said Queen crouched on the floor, glanced urgently at Merlin, frozen right below the wooden table, and snatched the ring from where a bunny was sniffing it.

When she jumped back up and smiled Lady Rosalind gaped at her like a fish out of water.

"Dear me," she said as she put back the ring on her trembling finger. "I've heard wonderful things about you Guinevere but you certainly exceed all expectations. I see Arthur's made a wonderful choice in making you his Queen."

"Oh, My Lady." answered Gwen, taking one deep breath and kicking Merlin's arm with her foot so that he would hurry. "You are too kind."

She kicked Merlin again and this time her best friend did manage to put the bunny back into the hat with a muttered containing spell before he went on with his crawling. When he spotted a few furry little animals on the other side of the room, chewing the plants, the all-powerful warlock began hitting his forehead against the wooden legs of the table. (For a small second he wondered what would've happened if the florist would've gotten away with scattering petals all around.)

So he did the only think he could do. He went to retrieve the runaway magical beings.

And not surprisingly it was then when Arthur's odd timing kicked in and he wondered out loud. "Where's Merlin?"

"Around." replied Gwen, appearing by his side on a heartbeat, smiling as widely as she could.

"I can't see him" Arthur said, stretching his neck and narrowing his gaze.

"That's because you and I-" she entered his field of vision with another charming smile and pulled his arm ( not as charmingly, though.) around her waist. "-are dancing."

For the first time it didn't worry her that Arthur's attention span was that of a butterfly and immediately answered with a dazzling smile and a firmer grip on her hand.

Knowing what one disturbance to the feast could do to the careful treaty Arthur was treading and cursing every single time he'd decided to go on with half-baked plans that later turned into disasters ( adding some colorful adjectives to describe Arthur's stupid fascination with ridiculous hats), Merlin's heart almost skipped several beats when he saw one reckless animal make his way towards the salad that lay on the middle of the table.

Of course it was just after he'd managed to somehow force all the animals back into the hat and hurried around the room with the very last bunny clutched tightly to his chest that he tripped and fell, Guinevere face-palmed, the music stopped abruptly, and Arthur whirled around only to roll his eyes at the familiar scene.

Merlin stood up and could not tell whose heart beat faster. His or the little bunny's.

"_Er_-"said Merlin, reluctantly extending the trembling animal towards Arthur. "Happy birthday?"

Silent seconds ticked by in which Merlin eyed wearily the Lords behind Arthur. But when Arthur finally spoke the low, guttural voice made his stomach flip and forget all about the Lords and other land-owners.

"Are you trying to tell me..." said the Once and Future King with eyes that could rival the stars with their potency. "...that you are giving me a_ rabbit_ for my birthday?"

".._.Yes?_"

Then, Arthur did something even more surreal than having a secret infinite burrow inside of a hideous hat.

He_ laughed._

"Carry on, carry on, ladies and gentlemen." he said, turning towards the stunned crowd. "Merlin here, is just up to his usual jokes. Isn't that right, _Mer_lin?"

Merlin began to nod as if he was trying to break his neck when Arthur glanced at him. However, one wish from the golden King became an irrefutable law and soon kings and lords were talking amongst themselves, though a few of the younger princesses and ladies of the Court directed soft glances towards the animal. ( 'Not quite, mate.' Gwaine would say with a wink after it was all over. 'I believe one Lady thought it was _you_ who was adorable.')

Anyway, Arthur did not notice. For one, he was not looking at giggling maidens like Gwaine was. He was too busy advancing towards Merlin with both arms crossed on his chest.

Gwen, by his side, bit her lip so hard that it turned white.

_"Mer_lin." The High King said patronizingly. "Don't think I don't see what's _going on_ here."

Behind the King's broad shoulders Gwen froze. Before the King, Merlin did as well.

Arthur's face broke into a devilish grin.

"You're wearing this until my birthday's officially over, _Me_rlin."

And with that he yanked the pointy hat from Merlin's grip and dropped it upon is Court Sorcerer's head, watching it sink until only the tip of Merlin's nose was visible. The warlock's shoulder slumped. If possible, Arthur smiled even wider.

"Oh, chin -up Merlin." he said, using his thumb and forefinger to raise his other half's jaw and then roughly pushing the..._thing_ over his eyes."the color suits you."

(That night, with a soft spoken reminder of his promise and his loyalty, Merlin gave Arthur his real present. And though Arthur teased and Merlin laughed the carefully carved wooden dragon would forever remain one of Arthur's most treasured possessions.)

"I owe you Gwen." Merlin told his Queen later as he made his way through the empty hallways, carefully carrying Arthur's breakfast. "Big time."

"Don't mention it, Merlin." answered the Queen with a flash of her tender smile. "It is thanks to you that we are all alive, old friend. I've never forgotten that."

When they hugged, Merlin felt Guinevere tighten her arms around him like never before and he knew that she was trying to convey everything that was unspoken and that glimmered in the depths of her gentle eyes. With one last squeeze Gwen let go and her face lit up with a well-known grin.

"Merlin-"

"On my way."

"Oh, and-"

"I know, I know." he shook his head as he walked and showed her an uncorked bottle that lay right beside Arthur's double ration of tomatoes. "He went and managed to get a face-first of marigolds after all. Prat."

Gwen smiled and stroked his hair as she passed him by. "You are a blessing, Merlin."

And so the day began. It was a routine after all, and one does not question routines.

...Except Gwaine.

Who ended up being more perceptive than many and followed Merlin around as a loyal puppy would, grinning wickedly whenever his best mate did something that would've been extremely unnecessary were it not for...well, for _Arthur_.

"Merlin, I feel sorry for you." said Gwaine one fine day, walking next to Merlin with a smile that rivaled a half-moon. " Truly."

"Well, Gwaine." said Merlin. "Caring for Arthur when he is ill is never fun. Thankfully, the allergy will probably be gone in a few days." they rounded a corner. " He may be more of a prat than usual but he still needs me. You know, two halves of a whole and all that."

"Hmm."

"What?"

"I hate to break it to you mate." Gwaine snatched one of Arthur's apples. " but that is rubbish. You are a bloody_ babysitter_."

* * *

Halfway through this I started wondering if I should've used 'rabbit' instead of 'bunny.' but since they are supposed to be 'baby rabbits' I guess 'bunny' is more accurate. Besides, I've never once called a 'bunny' a 'rabbit'. Huh.

Happy Easter folks!

Love,

Ocean.


End file.
